Soul Kingdom: Fremd Breakers
Soul Kingdom: Fremd Breakers is a role-playing game made for the PlayStation 4 and the Nintendo Switch. It was developed and published by the partnership of Ultima Co. and Arcobaleno Studios. A crossover game between the ''Soul Kingdom'' series and ''Fremd Breakers'', the game focuses on the Soul Kingdom protagonists and the Fremd Breakers encountering each other on Terra IX, the home world of the Fremd Breakers, and later joining forces with each other to fight against a species of Heartless that have been mutated by the alienistic parasite creating the Fremds known as Heartless Type Fs. Plot Main Story Characters Playable *Mario - hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Given the codename Red. *Sly Cooper - Infamous Master thief from Terra II. Given the codename Shade. *Ratchet - Intergalactic hero of the Galaxy Cluster. Given the codename Bolt. *Link - Legendary hero of Hyrule. Given the codename Elf. *Sora - Keyblade Master from the Galaxy of Hearts. Given the codename Crown. *Sonic - Speedy hero of Mobius. Given the codename Quill. *Rayman - Hero of Gladea. Given the codename Moon. *Fuuka Fujimoto - Third-year high school student. Goes under the codename of Dorothy. *Ayaka Kimura - Third-year high school student. Goes under the codename of Amazon. *Akihiko Mori - Second-year high school student. Goes under the codename of Beat. *Bridget McGill - Third-year foreign exchange student from Ireland. Goes under the codename of Skater. *Hideo Nakamura - Anime-lover that lives with his boyfriend, Katsuhiko. Goes under the codename of Artist. *Raiden Watanabe - Professional swimmer. Goes under the codename of Merman. *Minako Sasaki - Brains and founding member of the Fremd Breakers. Goes under the codename of Queen Bee. *Tsuyoshi Inoue - Head chef for the Fremd Breakers. Goes under the codename of Chef. *Reiko Shimizu - Head nurse and founding member of the Fremd Breakers. Goes under the codename of Nurse. *Ryota Yamazaki - Leader and founding member of the Fremd Breakers. Goes under the codename of Captain. *Bowser - Koopa King from the Mushroom Kingdom. Give the codename Monarch. *Ryoko Yukimura - Former assassin turned member of the Fremd Breakers. Goes under the of Pierrot. V.A.P.P.s * Toto - V.A.P.P. of Fuuka Fujimoto * Dunstan - V.A.P.P. of Ayaka Kimura * Fenrir - V.A.P.P. of Akihiko Mori * Victoria - V.A.P.P. of Bridget McGill * May - V.A.P.P. of Hideo Nakamura * Triton - V.A.P.P. of Raiden Watanabe * Dragonfly - V.A.P.P. of Minako Sasaki * Madeleine - V.A.P.P. of Tsuyoshi Inoue * Poppy - V.A.P.P. of Reiko Shimizu * Service - V.A.P.P. of Ryota Yamazaki * Mimi - V.A.P.P. of Ryoko Yukimura Non-Playable * Theodore - Fremd Brain of Desserts. Acts as the "mascot" for the Fremd Breakers. * Katsuhiko Sakurada - Otaku boyfriend of Hideo. Knows of the Fremd Breakers' existence. Locations Himikyusei Town Cancelli * Midnight's Neon Metropolis * Isle of Overgrowth * Carnival of Masked Horrors Enemies Bosses * Lloyd/Reckless Roadster (Midnight's Neon Metropolis) * Josephine/Mad Pierrot (Carnival of Masked Horrors) * Albert/Komodo Juggler (Carnival of Masked Horrors) * Le Paradox and Dr. Eggman (Isle of Overgrowth) * Reginald/Overgrown Ruins (Isle of Overgrowth) Voice Actors Gallery Trivia Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Fremd Breakers Category:Games Category:Switch games Category:PS4